User blog:Daburu/Twelve GodKings Saga -- Site flavor collection
Prologue --60 years after the War of Senkigahara. The 12 God-King Battle Survival Grand Prix, a festival to be held once every 12 years, was about to begin on the largest landmass in Grand Rolo, the Central Continent. The 12 God-King Battle Survival Grand Prix is an important ceremony overseen by the Creator God Lolo's representative, The JadeEmperorDragon Daiteiou, to determine the 12 God-Kings who protect Grand Rolo. However, in modern times it has become a prodigious entertainment event popular all over the world. This BSGP race is a brutal survival race where attacking, obstructing, and all else goes. Only the Spirits that make it through and win are allowed to be called God-Kings. Fame and fortune are promised to the Spirits that become God-Kings. However, that is only minor recompense for the heavy responsibility of protecting Grand Rolo. The race is held on twelve circuits spread through the world. Plains, city streets, searing heat, freezing cold, heaven-like, and hellish courses all await the Spirits. Those that complete the races are given points, and the twelve Spirits with the highest point total receive the right to become a God-King. The 216th and latest tournament is contested by 32 teams and 167 total participants. Among them, the ones garnering the most attention are The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed from the pedigreed team Felarl Racing, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix from the aerial team Fordelia Wings, who both became God-Kings in the previous tournament. In the 215th tournament, the two of them forged a legend when they fought for the top and tied with the same number of points. --It has been 12 years since. The 216th tournament will bring them to clash once again. Which one of them will the goddess of victory smile upon? And now, the starting signal announcing the beginning of the survival race for the spot of God-Kings is lit. Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 1: The Opening Race, Naustlio GP The BSGP is held once every twelve years for the spots of the God-Kings. At the 216th BSGP in the country of snow and ice, Naustlio, 167 racers start simultaneously. There was not a hint of bad weather for the opening race, and Naustlio's skies were unusually clear. A steep mountain trail awaited the racers in the early stages. Scuderia Maclarn, originating from a cold area, were hampered by the mountain trail and their rank was disappointing. Under the impression that the weather was calm, the Fordelia Wings, aiming for the spot of the Rooster God-King, were caught in fierce winds in the mountain air and struggled. Racer Calamity-Boar from Terra Stampede went on his habitual rampage and crashed, falling out. As drama rapidly unfolded, things unexpectedly developed so that racer Sylpheed-Husky from Beast Drive led the forerunners. In the middle stages, racer Ourovorius' intense attack caused a major explosion, causing thirty racers to retire. No small number of dropouts were caused by obstructive attacks in the BSGP, but this many at once was unusual, and it was rumored that Team Turon had used a new weapon prepared specifically for this GP. Meanwhile, Scuderia Maclarn's defense functioned as tightly as intended. Not a single member of their team broke away, and they showed a steady run. In a complete 180 from the forest course, the end stage of the Naustlia GP was an open tundra course. It turned into a three-way struggle between racer Dos-Deimos, trying to make up for racer Dos-Deimos' absence, racer Exeseed from Felarl Racing, and racer Gale-Phoenix from Fordelia Wings, making a frightening recovery. The victor of the Naustlio GP was... Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 2: Searing! Naustlio GP The BSGP was tumultuous from the very first battle. The struggle right before the goal was dramatic. It was a three-way conflict between racer Exeseed, running at the front; racer Gale-Phoenix, giving fierce chase behind; and racer Dos-Deimos, racing as well as a God-King. In the end, the wind sided with racer Gale-Phoenix and it won by a beak's length, leaving racer Exeseed with second place. Racer Dos-Deimos showed a great fight and landed in third place. Racer King-Cheetah from Scuderia Maclarn won fourth place, and Glorious-Sheep from the same team came in eighth, showing off the team's stability. Racer Salablade from Felarl Racing won fifth place, speaking volumes of the team's class. Among others, racer Mistral-Bit from Animalodge won sixth place, racer Mouchuu from Lunar Racing won tenth place, and many other racers expected to do well in the later GPs also ranked. Pay attention to the BSGP later to see their performance. Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 3: The Fourth Race, Monaca GP BSGP: the feverish struggle in which racers compete to become God-Kings. The fourth race is in the country of sweets and fairies, Monaca. The race begins in an urban area, where in the interest of resident safety, a restriction has been placed on inter-racer attacks. To make up for it, a number of traps and obstacles have been set up on the road to make the race more exciting. In the early stages, the racers were wary of the traps on the course and advanced with caution. The sonic-speed insect group Bugs' ace, racer Sonicwasp, easily passed over the traps and took the lead. Racer Fromage from Monaca's home team Delicious Cook was very familiar with the course and slipped through with ease. Racer Dos-Deimos of Terra Stampede and racer Execeed of Ferarl Racing showed their strength in a vicious fight for the lead, but a major accident happened in the middle stage once they had exited the urban area. A group of so-called FiveGoodDragonEmperors attacked and brought chaos to the race. With racer Glorious-Sheep from Scuderia Maclarn leading them, a group of God-Kings and other spirits with combat experience fought back against the FiveGoodDragonEmperors to protect the other racers and the audience. The fierce battle was settled by racer Execeed's Run the Distance, but there were serious injuries among the racers. Racer Glorious-Sheep, bearing the brunt of the assault, and racer Dos-Deimos, running ahead of the rest, both retired from the race due to their injuries. Though the race was in danger of being halted from the chaos, all racers were informed of a command from Lord Daiteiou to resume. Though the racers were fatigued from their fight with the FiveGoodDragonEmperors and were unable to go all out, they continued to run toward the goal. The last stage of the course returned to Monaca's urban area, where applause from the citizens for the battle against the FiveGoodDragonEmperors warmly greeted the racers. The one who won the trophy for Monaca GP's chaotic contest was... Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 4: Pandemonium! Monaca GP The FiveGoodDragonEmperors' intrusion caused an unexpected situation with the Monaca GP. The FiveGoodDragonEmperors were chased away thanks to the efforts of the God-Kings, and the race was continued by command of Lord Daiteiou. Racer Ourovorious made a quick recovery and took the lead, followed by racer Sonicwasp-Ace from Bugs. Right before the goal, racer Sonicwasp-Ace was emboldened by the praising cheers of the audience and managed another burst of speed, taking his first victory. Racer Ourovorious took second place, racer Exeseed took third, and the other God-Kings who greatly contributed to driving away the FiveGoodDragonEmperors also showed their glory. In fourth place was racer Fromage from the home team Delicious Cook, who stated that she would "send baskets of fruit as get-well gifts for those injured by the FiveGoodDragonEmperors." Calamity-Boar's stampede was successful in getting him fifth place. Racer Amethyst-Dragon overtook racer Mammo-Aegis in a neck-and-neck battle and was thought to be coming in sixth place, but was outstripped by racer Bontan, who blew past and rolled into the goal to receive sixth place instead. Please don't ask why it ended up there, racer Bontan did its best. The last two ranked places were taken by The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin in ninth and racer Gale-Phoenix in tenth, injured by the FiveGoodDragonEmperors. The God-Kings who protected the residents and those who did not rank but still completed the race were sent off with warm applause, closing the curtain on the Monaca GP. Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 5: The Seventh Race, Italicia GP BSGP: A savage competition which pits the limits of speed and power against each other. The turning point and seventh match of the point-based race is held in the land of blue skies and ancient ruins, Italicia. The race begins on a rolling hill overlooking the city. The tournament rules have unbanned the new Accel gear this time, spurring predictions that the race will be more intense than ever. Speed Tiger, headed by racer Revol-Tiger, made up the top group, and a mob of God-Kings followed behind, seemingly getting the early stages in the bag, but once they went down the slope, a major accident occurred. Racers Execeed and Ourovorious crashed into each other, then were transported to the first aid area and dropped out. The crash site was examined after the racers passed through, but the cause remains unknown. In the middle stages, word reached racer Revol-Tiger in the lead, which distracted him and caused him to lose speed. Other racers were similarly disturbed by the accident, but racer Hanumerlin remained unperturbed and focused on the ongoing race, and significantly pulled up the rank of Lunar Racing's Accel group. Scuderia Maclarn was also quick to recover. They took a solid formation under direction of racer Glorious-Sheep and effectively blockaded the racers behind them. Among them was racer Turborex, a hidden gem with Accel gear, storing up power. In the last stage, the racers proceeded toward the last stop on the course, a coliseum. Racer Turborex unleashed Accel and approached racer Hanumerlin up ahead, while racer Revol-Tiger quit worrying and started to fiercely chase after the top spot. The favorite picks for victory fell out in an accident, guaranteeing upset in the Italicia GP. The victor of it was... Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 6: Agitation! Italicia GP Due to the major accident in the early stages of the race, the Italicia GP reached an unexpected conclusion. Racer Hanumerlin was calm and quickly adapted to the accident, taking lead of the race. Scuderia Maclarn was just as fast to regroup, and sent their hidden gem Turborex to the frontlines. Racer Revol-Tiger was worried by the accident's situation and temporarily lost speed, but stopped stressing and rapidly continued to pursue the lead. Right before the coliseum, this tournament's last stop, racer Hanumerlin made an extra burst of speed in an attempt to make racer Turborex's Accel backfire, but racer Revol-Tiger surpassed them by a cannon's length and claimed his first victory of the year. Following up in fourth and fifth place were Team Turon's racer Tiamadou, who was rushed into the race in racer Ourovorious' stead, and racer Aero-Sheep, who was after the spot of Sheep God-King. Though racer Mistral-Bit lead in the early stages, after breaking through Scuderia Maclarn's formation, she only ranked in sixth. Racer Amethyst-Dragon continued to support the God-Kings of Team Turon and ended up in seventh, steadily racking up points. Racer Vishuten pulled off a combination play with racer Indra to evade racer Dos-Deimos' resolute attack and ranked in eighth. Menawhile, racer Dos-Deimos achieved ninth place. Lastly, racer Exeseburn ended up on the rankings in tenth place. Thus the tumultuous Italicia GP came to a close, with some praising racer Revol-Tiger's victory, others mourning the loss of racers Execeed and Ourovorious, as the long night wore on. Let us review the BSGP results as of the end of the seventh race. Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 7: The Tenth Race, Japang GP The ultimate clash of speed and power, the BSGP. This competition held over the course of a year has at last reached its climax, the tenth contest. The battleground this time is the country of antiquity and samurai, Japang. In this land where experienced generals once fought for the right to rule, a new war sparks. The air was filled with more tension than ever in this GP. The reason lay with the EvilGod Army that attacked the ninth race, the Malysia GP. The FourDemonLords spearheading the EvilGod Army mowed down a group of racers with a single attack and forced the race to be cancelled. Strangely enough, their next target would be the GP host Japang. Lord Daiteiou took the situation seriously and requested that Japang hero Lord Burning-Souldragon protect the race. The race continued on even in a difficult situation, and the EvilGod Army attacked it right as the start was signalled. The GodKings split into two groups, one that would continue racing and protect the participants, and one that would drop out of the race to fight the FourDemonLords. Each God-King headed to struggle against the EvilGod Army in their own way. The vanguards of the EvilGod Army were the FourDemonLords who had once ruled over flames, wind, sea, and soil. The Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand. The Hellwind FourDemonLord Vandiel. The Hellsoil FourDemonLord Magnamizer. The Hellsea FourDemonLord Ill-Immersio. The GodKings headed out to strike back at the FourDemonLords with the help of Lord Burning-Souldragon. The fate of the GP was left to them. The outcome of the GodKings' fight and the victor of the race were... Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 8: The EvilGod Army Attacks! Japang GP Right at the beginning, the Japang GP was attacked by the EvilGod Army and started under extremely turbulent circumstances. The GodKings split into two teams to deal with this pressing situation: one to cooperate with Japan's War Dragons and fight back against the EvilGod Army's FourDemonLords, the other to continue racing and protect the participants. The great hero of Japang, Lord Burning-SoulDragon, combated The Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand in order to protect the race. Racers Hanumerlin and Gale-Phoenix rushed to his aid and together they successfully defeated him, preventing another tragedy of Malysia from occurring. The one to face The Hellwind FourDemonLord Vandiel in command of the army was the War Dragon Army, lead by the greatest warrior in Japang, The SwordEmperorWarDragon Zettou-Dragon. The willpower of the fighters, who had been honing themselves since the era of wars, expelled the villainous EvilGod Army from Japang. Ultimate-Muramasa-Dragon was the one to take on The Hellsoil FourDemonLord Magnamizer. As the descendant of a military family who protected the times of peace, he challenged the EvilGod Army to a fair Showdown and triumphantly defeated them. Serving as a twofold mole to break The Hellsea FourDemonLord Ill-Immersio's pressing waves were racers Glorious-Sheep and Avalanche-Bison. They braced themselves into a stance that no would-be hindrances could get through, including racer Mouchuu. The FourDemonLords were successfully chased away thanks to the efforts of the War Dragon Army and the GodKings, and the racers approached the Japang circuit's goal safely. Racers Tiamadou and Greedog had continued the race and stayed in charge of the top group nonstop until the goal. After assisting the War Dragon Army with fighting the EvilGod Army, racers Mistral-Bit and Mouchuu overtook the racing group and made it in the rankings. The GodKings showed plenty of their capabilities on both the fighting and racing fronts. The BSGP point races are almost over. Which racers will gain the role and responsibilities of the next GodKings? -- don't miss it! Don't forget to watch the next GPs too. Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 9: The Twelfth Race, Abul-Dharbi GP The ultimate battle to decide the world's protectors, the BSGP. It has been a series of one fierce clash after another, and has finally reached its last fight. The final destination of the BSGP is the heaven and hell circuit, Abul-Dharbi. Starting deep in the earth and ending high in the skies, the most difficult course in the BSGP awaits the racers. In the last stage of the BSGP, the points are doubled. Many rookies debuted in this season, jumbling the point race. Most of the spirits who had ranked so far were within reach of getting a GodKing spot. Thus, the rookie successors of the current GodKings on each team were inspired with incredible zeal. In the early stages of the race, racers Exeseburn and Amethyst-Dragon took the lead. Scuderia Maclarn's racer Aero-Sheep and Wirian's racer Doberdog ran at ease at the head of their teams. When the leading group exited the hell section, six unregistered Imagines were spotted. As racers Gale-Phoenix and Tiamadou were heading to the scene, hey encountered a sinister Ultimate that had appeared from a mysterious gate connected to another realm. That very Ultimate was the one that the FourDemonLords had tried to and supposedly been stopped from resurrecting, the EvilGodKing. The EvilGodKing chased after the racers as they headed to the sky, destroying the circuit in her path, and the GodKings fought in an attempt to stop her. The outcome of their battle, as well as the race between the rookies who would become the key to the future was... Monthly BSGP Spectator Article No. 8: The EvilGod Army Attacks! Japang GP (It should be the tenth, but I guess it goes to show how much the writers really cared) Racers Gale-Phoenix and Tiamadou, chasing after the six Imagines, discovered a mysterious Ultimate summoned by a remnant of the EvilGod Army, The HellflameCount Deffert. That very Ultimate was the EvilGodKing. The FourDemonLords' plan was supposed to have been stopped, but a showdown between the GodKings and EvilGodKing was approaching. Elsewhere, the race continued, the competition between the rookies heating up. Racer Amethyst-Dragon had sped calmly until this point, but broke through racer Ourovorious' curse and awakened, turning into The Seventh's CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon-Sonic. He challenged racer Execeburn to a full-speed competition, and racer Execeburn responded in kind with superb racing. The senior GodKings left the race to the rookies of their respective teams and desperately fought back against the EvilGodKing. However, the EvilGodKing had far more destructive power than the FourDemonLords and ascended from underground into the skies. The aftershocks of her attacks reached the racers in the midst of running and brought chaos. Racer Gale-Phoenix used his body as a shield to protect the race and was brought down. Though the race was a struggle between the racers, they occasionally helped each other towards the goal as the circuit began to crumble from the EvilGodKing's assault. Racer Execeburn broke through the veteran competition to achieve first place. With 88 points total, he secured victory of the 216th BSGP. Thus Lord Daiteiou resorted to a certain plan so that racer Mouchuu could defeat the EvilGodKing. It was executed, and as the next to be appointed as the HorseTwelveGodKing, racer Execeburn was granted a special exception to undergo the GodKing appointment ceremony on the spot and evolved into The Super-TwelveGodKing Execeed Formula. Racer Gale-Phoenix resonated with that power and revived from the ashes, reincarnated as The Super-TwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Zephyr. The Super-TwelveGodKing Execeed Formula and The Super-TwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Zephyr -- the power of the two Super-TwelveGodKings pushed the EvilGodKing back into the depths and sealed her once again. ...Why the EvilGodKing was revived despite the FourDemonLords having been vanquished will be made clear once Tonio Report is deciphered in detail. --And this is how twelve new GodKings brought order to Grand Rolo again this year. Category:Blog posts